


The Morning After

by sparkle731



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle731/pseuds/sparkle731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel To The Bet</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

THE MORNING AFTER

Slash. Sequel to The Bet.

A bet between Starsky and Hutch leads has unexpected results.

 

Hutch opened his eyes and gazed at the face of his sleeping partner. A slight smile tugged at his lips as memories from the night before swept over him. Making love to the brunet had been everything he had ever dreamed it would be, even better. But, now in the cold light of day with a hangover from the night before, he also felt a surge of guilt for having taking advantage of Starsky’s condition. He had shamelessly seduced the brunet for his own selfish pleasure.

Easing himself out of bed carefully so he wouldn’t disturb his weary friend, Hutch went into the bathroom for a quick shower. As the hot water beat over his aching muscles, Hutch found himself thinking about how quickly things had gotten out of hand the night before. Originally, he had only intended to steal a few kisses and maybe do a little fondling. He had never intended to actually fuck the brunet but once Starsky let Hutch touch him with all the repressed passion that he’d been hiding for months, the blond knew he was lost and his own passionate nature had taken over.

Hutch had successfully hidden his true feelings towards Starsky for months, but now they were out in the open and he was terrified that, in the cold light of day, Starsky would have second thoughts and regret what they had done together the night before. Now that he had a taste of what it was like to make love to the fiery brunet, Hutch wanted to do it again and again, for the rest of their lives if Starsky would let him. Stepping out of the shower, Hutch dried off quickly and pulled on a clean pair of sweat pants with a matching sweat shirt.

Wandering into the kitchen, he rummaged through the refrigerator to see what he had that he could cook for breakfast. He decided on omelets. He knew that Starsky loved his omelets and he wanted to do something special for the brunet this morning. As he started breakfast, he knew that it wouldn’t be long before the aroma of food cooking would awaken Starsky even though he was sleeping soundly. He grinned as he set the plates on the table, hearing clearly the sound of the brunet stirring in the bedroom. A few minutes later, Starsky came out of the bedroom, bare-chested and bare-footed but wearing a pair of his faded jeans that he kept at Hutch’s apartment.

“Smells great.” He said as he gratefully accepted the cup of freshly brewed coffee that Hutch had waiting for him, flavored with lots of cream and sugar just the way Starsky liked it.

“Omelets.” Hutch told him as he turned off the fire beneath the skillet and started to serve the food. Glancing at Starsky, who had slumped down at the table, Hutch flushed when he saw the dark bruise decorating the side of Starsky’s neck, along with smaller marks on his furred chest. He quickly looked away, embarrassed by his unbridled passion the night before. He sighed heavily without realizing it until Starsky looked at him and said,

“What’s the matter, Baby blue? You getting too old to keep up?” the familiar teasing tone was clear in Starsky’s voice.

Hutch set two plates on the table and set down in the chair facing his partner. In a subdued voice, he said, “I guess I got a little carried away last night.”

“Do you hear me complaining?” Starsky asked with a crooked grin. “That was the most incredible sex I’ve ever had in my life.” He looked at Hutch closely, knowing perfectly well what was going on in the blond’s head. “And now you’re feeling guilty. Right? You think you took advantage of me because I was drunk?” Starsky snorted, “I could still have said no and punched you out.”

“Why didn’t you?” Hutch asked in a puzzled voice.

“Because it felt too good to stop and I liked what you were doing.” Starsky said simply. He smirked. “Guess that sounds funny coming from me, huh?”

“So, you’re really okay with what happened last night?” Hutch questioned, still not convinced of Starsky’s sincerity.

“Yeah, I am. What do I have to do to convince you?” A wicked gleam crept into the brunet’s eyes as he added, “You want me to throw you down right here and fuck you on the kitchen floor?”

“What if I said yes?” Hutch answered in a challenging tone.

“Don’t tempt me, Blondie.” Starsky chuckled. “But I’m not that easy. You gotta feed me first.”

“That’s the Starsky I know.” Hutch said with a laugh “Always thinking about his stomach first.”

“Not necessarily.” Starsky clarified “But if I remember correctly, we never did get around to eating last night because you distracted me.”

“Okay, okay…if that’s what you wanna call it.” Hutch said, holding his hands up in surrender. “Eat.”

Starsky grinned as he began to eat his omelet with gusto. A night of particularly good sex always left him starving the next morning. And he had burned off more than his share of calories the night before even though he hadn’t been the more active participant. He fully intended to even up the score before the day was over. Hutch might have had the upper hand the night before but Starsky had a few tricks of his own that he planned on showing Hutch as soon as they finished eating.

Starsky let his thoughts drift back to what happened the night before between him and his best friend. He’d never felt any type of sexual attraction to another man before, even though he didn’t have any problem with the alternate lifestyle. There had been rumors about his relationship with Hutch for years. Starsky felt no regret or shame over what had happened, simply because it had been with Hutch. What did that say about Starsky? Did he have latent homosexual tendencies that he hadn’t been aware of until now?

There had been the times in Viet Nam when women were scarce and there was always another man willing to act as a poor substitute. But, Starsky had always made sure that he been on the receiving end of those small favors and he had never allowed another man to do more than give him a hand job or a clumsy blow job. Once he left the war behind, he had never been interested in any kind of sex with another man and had been perfectly happy with women. Would he have submitted so willingly to Hutch if he hadn’t been drunk? Probably, if that was what Hutch wanted. Starsky was always willing to do whatever it took to make Hutch happy. He had always loved Hutch like a brother but now those feelings had developed into something much deeper and more intimate. He just didn’t realize it until Hutch initiated the first sexual contact between them. It felt as if a part of him that had been missing had finally been found and the true love he’d been searching for all of his life had been standing right there beside him all along in the figure of his best friend and partner.

After they finished eating, Hutch gathered the plates and put them in the sink. When he turned around, he was startled to find Starsky standing behind him. When he wanted to, Starsky could move as quietly as a cat on padded feet. Hutch swallowed nervously when he saw the predatory look in Starsky’s eyes. He’d seen that look directed at women before but never at himself. In spite of what had happened between them the night before, Hutch still felt vaguely uneasy at finding himself the current target of Starsky’s attention.

Starsky reached up and cupped the blond’s face with his hands, staring intently into his eyes. Leaning closer, he breathed softly against the side of Hutch’s neck, making the big blond shiver in anticipation, as he felt Starsky’s lips brush against the sensitive skin just under his jaw. “What do you want, Hutch?” Starsky whispered in a low, sexy voice that immediately made Hutch’s cock pay attention. “Do you want me to kiss you?”

All Hutch could do was nod without saying a word. Starsky smiled wickedly and gave him a soft, gentle kiss on the lips. “Like that?” he said playfully. “Or would you rather have me kiss you like this?” He leaned in again and kissed Hutch harder, more fiercely, his tongue demanding entrance to the blond’s mouth. Hutch melted as he opened his mouth to Starsky’s tongue, leaning back against the counter for support. The kiss deepened, becoming even more passionate and demanding. Hutch chided himself for teasing Starsky one time about not being a good kisser. He was a damn good kisser. Hutch was already rock hard and tenting out the front of his sweatpants.

Starsky chuckled deep in his throat when he felt Hutch’s erection pushing into his stomach. Slipping one hand behind Hutch’s neck to hold him in place while he continued kissing him, he reached down with his free hand to grasp Hutch’s cock through the fabric of his sweats. Hutch groaned deeply and thrust himself against Starsky’s hand, his cock automatically seeking more attention. Starsky tightened his fingers as Hutch continued to rock against his hand, a wet spot appearing on the front of his sweats from his heavily weeping cock.

“God, Starsk…” Hutch moaned when Starsky broke off the kiss to catch his breath. He grabbed Starsky’s face in his hands and kissed him as fiercely as the brunet had just kissed him. Starsky thrust his hips forward, grinding his groin against Hutch’s aching cock, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Hutch’s waist, surrendering to the kiss.

Starsky finally pulled away and smiled at his partner crookedly. Without a word, he took Hutch’s hand and led him back to the bedroom. Pausing beside the bed, he silenced Hutch with a look as he slowly began to undress the blond, starting with his sweatshirt. Once Starsky had bared his chest, he leaned forward to run his tongue over the tight pink nipples on the smooth masculine chest. Hutch hissed and threw his head back in delight, as his fingers reached out to tangle in those thick dark curls that he had always coveted. Starsky’s hair felt like spun silk in his hands, as soft as any woman’s he had ever felt.

Starsky teased Hutch’s nipples, licking and sucking, first one and then the other until the big blond felt as if he was going crazy. He felt Starsky’s hands slide down to his waist, pushing the sweatpants slowly down over his hips to pool around his ankles. Hutch kicked them aside and reached for the snap on Starsky’s jeans but the brunet slapped his hands away.

“It’s my show this time.” Starsky whispered. “Lay down on the bed.”

Hutch scrambled to do as his partner ordered, positioning himself on his back in the middle of the bed, his cock standing at attention, quivering with need and anticipation. He watched as Starsky slowly unsnapped his jeans and shoved them down over his hips to reveal his own thick, heavy cock. Hutch soon realized that Starsky could make undressing a sexually arousing act in itself. He took his time, revealing a small section of skin and muscle at a time until he finally kicked aside the jeans and stood beside the bed in all his glory.

He crawled on the bed, approaching Hutch like a predator stalking his prey, his eyes sparkling with lust. Hutch licked his lips self-consciously, his fair complexion coloring, erotic thoughts sweeping through his mind, as he tried to anticipate Starsky’s next move. He had learned a long time ago not to try and second-guess Starsky on the streets or in their personal relationship. The brunet possessed the uncanny ability to surprise him consistently.  
Starsky knelt on the bed beside Hutch, his attention focused on the huge cock nestled between the blond’s thighs. He still found it hard to believe that Hutch had actually stuck that monster up his ass the night before and made him like it. It had to be at least nine inches long and an inch thicker than Starsky’s own cock. He hesitated, unsure of himself, before finally sticking out his tongue to gently lap at the moisture gathered in the slit.

Hutch yelled and jerked his hips forward at the touch. Starsky grinned and quickly grabbed his hips, holding him down, as he licked at the head of Hutch’s cock again. Hutch’s seed was thinner in consistency than Starsky’s and not as thick with a salty, slightly bitter taste. He felt Hutch tremble as he ran his tongue around the rim underneath the head, then down the length of the shaft to the thick curls at the base. Hutch’s scent was stronger there, the curls wiry and tight. Starsky felt his own cock throb and jerk in response to this unfamiliar but highly arousing act.

Running his tongue back up the length of the shaft, he opened his mouth and settled his lips around the head, careful not to let his teeth brush against the sensitive organ. He might be inexperienced at this but he knew what he liked to have done to him. He let his tongue play around the head as he slowly took more of the length in his mouth until he felt the head at the back of his throat, triggering his gag reflex. He backed off slightly and began to move his head in a slow steady rhythm. “Ohhhhhhhhhhh….” Hutch moaned, bucking his hips in response to that hot wet mouth devouring his cock. He felt that familiar tingle deep inside his core and struggled to control it but he was fighting a losing battle. “Starsk! I’m gonna come!” he yelled, warning the brunet so he could pull away. Instead of pulling back, Starsky continued to suckle at Hutch’s cock as his body exploded, filling the brunet’s mouth with his seed in heavy spurts.

Starsky swallowed as much as he could but due to his own inexperience, some of it spilled out, dripping down his chin to settle on Hutch’s stomach. He continued suckling until the big cock began to soften and Hutch hissed softly. Starsky carefully licked the over sensitized head clean and released it, lowering his head to lap up the excess that had pooled on Hutch’s abdomen. Smugly setisfied with himself, he rocked back on his heels and grinned at Hutch, who was still panting and trying to calm his racing heart.

“Jesus, Starsky!” Hutch finally gasped, “That was fantastic. Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

“What do you think?” Starsky said with a soft chuckle, not answering the question directly. He leaned down for a long lingering kiss. “But you have, haven’t you?” he asked. There was no anger or resentment in his voice, just a calm, quiet acceptance that Hutch was more experienced with men than he was.

“Yeah, I have…just a couple of times when I was in college.” Hutch admitted the red creeping back into his face and neck at the shameful admission.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Starsky told him, reaching out to gently caress his cheek. “At least one of us has some clue as to what he’s doing.”

“Don’t worry, pal. I’ll teach you everything I know.” Hutch told him with a grin. They both burst out laughing to ease the tension of the moment as Starsky nestled down at Hutch’s side, his head resting comfortably on the broad shoulder of his lover. There were still things they needed to talk about, decisions to be made, but that could all wait. They had the rest of their lives together to make plans for their future. They both knew they had finally found what most people spent their lifetime searching for and they had found it with each other.

THE END


End file.
